Mobile devices with various methods of connectivity are now for many people becoming the primary gateway to the internet and also a major storage point for personal information. This is in addition to the normal range of personal computers, servers, applications, services, and the like that cater to information storage and processing. As part of this trend, service providers and device manufacturers are combining and providing interoperability among these myriad information processing devices, applications, and services. More specifically, one area of development has been the processing of information through numerous, individual and personal spaces in which persons, groups of persons, etc. can place, share, interact and manipulate webs of information with their own locally agreed semantics without necessarily conforming to an unobtainable, global whole. These information spaces, often referred to as smart spaces, are projections of the ‘Giant Global Graph’ in which one can apply semantics and reasoning at a local level. However, the heterogeneity of available information, providers of the information, and users of the information create significant technical challenges for managing and enforcing access rights to information contained in the information spaces.